The Test
by Redemerald6
Summary: The next story in Angels of Fate and Uh-oh. In order to save their missing friend, Yami and the gang must join up with the young justice team, who have also lost two friends under the same strange circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

The Test.

Chapter 1: Admeta and Wally.

I don't own Yugioh, Young Justice, or Maximum Ride.

* * *

Mount Justice.

Robin pov

The whole league was in a panic. Wally and Admeta* had fallen into mysterious comas. The team and I were just as worried. These were two of our friends we were talking about here. Two members of our weird and crazy family. I watched as everyone either paced, panicked, or past out from trying to think to hard. The flock* had already set out to find any clues. I was, at the moment, one of the pacers. Wally had been my closest friend for as long as I can remember. He always had my back. Admeta, well, from the start she had worked her way into all of us. We nearly lost her once. Now we stood to lose Wally as well? NOT COOL!

"Ugh, this is impossible!" yelled a frustrated Zatana. "I've been through all of my dad's old spell books and there's nothing in there about a coma draft this strong." when all science seemed to fail, we turned to magic hoping to find answers. Conner slammed an angry fist in the wall. "There's got to be some ex. . . CRASH!" Conner's rant was interrupted by a loud crash from the med room. The team and I ran in and found two tall figures holding the sleeping forms of our comatose friends. "PUT THEM DOWN!" yelled Conner running forward. One of the figures spread a pair of pure white wings and cause a wind strong enough to knock Conner off his feet and into us.

Once we caught him, I threw some exploding disks at the figure holding Wally. He, too, spread wings and brought them around himself and Wally. Then, they both spoke in voices the whole mountain and beyond could hear. "It is time. Only those who truly love the pure ones will retrieve them. Only the one of heart as close to pure are theirs will find and receive them. THE TEST HAS BEGAN!" their wings burst out and the four vanished in a blinding flash of light. I was the first to recover and see that they were gone.

I fell to my knees in horror and pain. I heard Zatana crying on someone and nothing else. I turned to see the most distraught looking faces my team had ever worn. Megan sobbing on the chest of a shocked Conner who seem unable to understand what just happened. Megan accidentally opened a mind-link in her sadness and we heard each others thoughts. All were pretty much the same. 'I should have been quicker to respond!' came from Artemis and myself 'I wasn't strong enough.' came from Conner 'Some leader, I can't even protect two of my team members.' Aqua Lad no doubt 'I could have done something to stop it.' was the thought that past through all our minds.

Black Canary came in to find all of us still standing around in horror and sadness. "What's going on here?" she asked as Megan burst into renewed sobs. I spoke out loud for the first time. "Their gone. They took them. WHY WOULD THEY TAKE THEM?" I slid to the floor and vaguely heard Canary call for Batman, Aqua Man, Super Man, Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Doctor Fate. The next thing I knew I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Robin, can you hear me?" asked Batman calmly. I nodded slowly. He told me to take deep breaths and start from the beginning. "We were trying to find a way to wake them up. Then, a crash." I managed shaking "Tall people in white with wings, not like Admeta. They took them. They said," and a struggled to remember the words they said. But, Artemis remembered well. "They said,' It is time. Only those who truly love the pure ones will retrieve them. Only the one of heart as close to pure are theirs will find and receive them. THE TEST HAS BEGAN!', what did they mean?" she asked Fate. He shook his head. "I have never heard of this test. It may not be science or magic." I couldn't help smirking "Wally would have loved that answer."

(*See Angel of Chaos and Angels of Fate.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Test.

Chapter 2: Journey's start.

I don't own Yugioh, Young Justice, or Maximum Ride.

* * *

A hospital in upper New York City.*

Yami pov

It has been an hour since Yugi vanished and I was restless. I wanted to find my light. I paced the room as a police officer came in. "I'm the commissioner of the Gotham police. Your case just became mine as of an hour ago. I need you all to follow me." said the man. Seto stood and pull Joey to his side protectively "Why are you investigating an abduction in New York. It's out of your territory." he said. "It came into my territory when two of the Justice League's younger members were taken the same as your friend." our jaws hit the floor. Two more abductions like Yugi's? Was there more to this test then I had thought?

We drove to Gotham and went into the police station. To my surprise, we didn't stop at the office that had 'Commissioner' written in big letters on the door. We went up a stair well to the roof. "Light 'er up, boys." he said and a huge beacon lit the sky in the shape of a bat. We waited, and waited, after an hour I began absentmindedly shuffling my cards. I locked up to find Joey and Seto doing it as well. This was a common habit for duelist to form. We shuffle our deck when we're nervous.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard from the shadows and two figure appeared. One was a tall adult all in black with a cowl like mask that made him look bat like. The other was maybe in his late teens, he wore reds, yellows, greens, as well as black. His mask was black and only covered his eyes. He also had a shock of untidy black hair. The teen looked upset about something. "Commissioner." said the man in black. The Commissioner came forward "Batman, you told us to signal you if we got anything on your case." the boy looked up hopefully and I knew this must be a close friend to one or both of the other victims. "These kids lost a friend of their same as you all did. Guy in white with wings and everything." the two looked at us and Joey, under the fierce gaze of Batman, stopped shuffling and hide behind Seto, who raised a guarding arm. I, on the other hand, shuffled faster and returned the gaze unwaveringly. "W-who did they take from you?" asked Serenity gently. The boy looked down and Batman answered "Two of my partner here, Robin's, friends and teammates." Robin rubbed secretively on his mask. I knew he was holding back tears, I was too. This time Serenity spoke to the boy directly "We lost our friend, too. His name is Yugi Moto." at the sound of my little one's name my cards burst from my hand as I was holding them to tightly. They floated to the ground and I knelt down to pick them back up. I looked through and found that the Silent Magician wasn't there. I panicked and searched for it. That was one of Yugi's favorite cards.

Robin pov

The tall teen with tri-colored hair dropped the cards in his hand and quick worked to retrieve them. He looked through the deck and seemed to panic and looked around. I looked at my feet and saw a card. It had the image of a small girl in red and black holding a staff of the same colors. The name was typed across the top of the card. 'The silent magician'. I picked it up and silently held it out to the teen. He looked up at me and took it. "Thank you." he said in a deep, cracking voice. I saw tears in his crimson eyes. I nodded and let my own tears fall. I shed silent tears for the team, Admeta, Wally, this teen, and Yugi. I knew their pain. I looked at Bruce, fully aware that my face had tear tracks running down it from under my mask. He sighed and looked at the group. "Let start with your names." the teen spoke first "My name is Atem." he choked and the introductions were pasted to someone I actually knew. "My name is Seto , this is my brother, Mokuba, and my friends, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Marik, Ishizu, Ryou, and Joey."

(*Catch up on Yugi's story in 'Uh-Oh!')


	3. Chapter 3

The Test.

Chapter 3: Where are we?

I don't own Young Justice, Maximum ride, or Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

I sat up and groaned. Holding my head, I looked around. I was lying on a large bed in a room I wasn't familiar with. I rubbed my eyes, then remembered, I was supposed to be blind. In the hospital I hadn't been able to see a thing. I opened my eyes again. I began to shiver in fear. I wanted Yami. I looked around and got off the bed. When I did, I saw two other beds. I approached one carefully. Laying peacefully in it was a boy about my age. He had red hair and an odd outfit on. He was sound asleep. But, then he started to stir. He let out a groan and turned. "Um, hey, are you okay?" I asked. His eyes opened a little, then he bolted up right faster then I could have seen. "Admeta!" he yelped. I jumped back in surprise. He looked around "Where am I?" he groaned. I shrugged "Wish I knew. I'm Yugi Moto." I offered him my hand. He shook it hesitantly "Kid Flash." he spotted the other bed. "Who's that?" he asked. I shrugged and walked over.

It was a girl with fiery red hair and ..wings? For a second I thought it was a duel monster. Then, Kid Flash came over. "Admeta!" he said again as he shook her. She groaned "Wally, I swear I'll buy you all the food you can handle. Just give me five more minutes." Kid Flash smiled "Right now, I'll take see you up over all the food in the world." Admeta's scrunched in confusion and she opened her eyes. They were a deep gold that could even out shine the millennium items. "Since do you turn away food?" she grumbled as she sat up. Kid Flash just yanked her into a tight hug and I thought I saw him crying. "S-since you pass out and d-don't wake up! You were out for days!" he choked. I felt sorry for him. "We were all worried sick." he said pulling out of the hug. Then, he remembered that he wasn't home anymore. "So," Admeta said stretching out her wings "Where are we now?"

Yami pov

We all sat around Mount Justice. Seto had gone with Robin to search whatever web source or company site they could for information on this test. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were out with the rest of the team searching the area for our missing friends. I hadn't been much use and I hated it. I pulled out the silent magician sadly and looked at it. "I'll find you, partner. I swear." I said as tear escaped my eyes and hit the card. Suddenly, a red hanky was dangled in front of my face. I looked up to find Robin standing there offering it to me. I smiled sadly and took it. He sat next to me and sighed "We will find them. You know that right?" he asked. I nodded and looked at the card again "I'll never stop looking for Yugi. I won't rest until he's safe with his friends and family, and even then, I'll never leave his side again." I swore.

Robin pov

I watched Yami sadly. He hadn't just lost a friend, he lost someone he loved and swore to protect. Slowly, he was breaking down. "I fail. I promised nothing would ever happen to him. I promised to protect him." he hunched over and sobbed. The sight drove me to do something I rarely do, especially with dudes. I hugged him as he cried. After awhile, he pulled away looking embarrassed. "Sorry." he mutter. I shook my head "Don't be. You looked like you really needed a hug."


	4. Chapter 4

The Test

Chapter 4: Force Fields SUCK and the Flock's report.

I don't own Yugioh, Young Justice, Maximum Ride, or any character, aside from my own, that may end up in this story. Because, I don't know who all it will be.

* * *

Admeta pov

I sat at the wide seated window in our room. We had tried to get out the door, but it was locked. Wally walked over to me. "Feels like we're on Calypso's Isle doesn't it?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled a bit and raised an eyebrow "What give you the idea that the gods did this?" he shrugged "I don't know. Normally, I'm a man of science. But, I'll admit, all this and that kid's necklace," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the card shuffling Yugi in a corner " are beginning to give me pause." I laughed. "Nice to see your broadening your horizons."

I looked out the window again. I pressed my hand against the glass. "So close yet so far away." I turned my face to Wally "I need to fly, Wally. I hate being caged like this!" I clutched my head and yelled the last bit. Just as I finished I heard a click from the window. I looked down at the lock in surprise. It was unlatched! I threw open the window and jumped onto the sill. At this point, I didn't care about getting home or escape. I just wanted to fly. I jumped out the window, threw out my wings, and glided in large circles near the window.

Yugi pov

I looked up from my deck when Admeta yelled in frustration and got a good view of her trowing open the window and jumping out. I ran over and stared in awe as she flew around happily. Escape was way out of her mind at the moment. I admit, it was out of mine for a second too. Then, I thought of Yami and decided to try and get her mind back on track. "Admeta, try flying up and seeing where we are!" I called. She stopped her circles, nodded, and flew at the speed of sound upward. One second later, I heard and eagle cry out and I thought she had surprised one on her way up. But, Kid Flash looked worried. "Admeta, you okay?" he called. She came back rubbing the top of her head. "Freaking Field." she grumbled angrily.

"Okay, can you get us out of here?" I asked. She reached out a hand and Wally took it. She pulled him out and carefully lowered him to the ground. She came back and was panting. She offered me her hand and I took it. Once I was on the ground, she collapsed and panted. "You, You two are heavy. L-lay off the chips." I blushed but Wally laughed "I will if you stop drinking root beer." she glared at him as she stood. "You do realize, I can fly just as fast as you run." and, man, could that boy run! The moment she said this, he was gone. I heard a sonic boom as he ran away. Admeta held up five fingers and counted down. Once she reached zero I heard the "oof" of someone hitting something very hard. Wally came over with a pout on his face "Stupid force field." he grumbled as if just remembering it. I smiled, then started laughing. I found myself curling in a ball laugh so hard. The two slowly joined me. Yami always told me my laughter was contagious.

Yami pov

Robin and I were out searching Gotham for any clues. I was given my own motor bike for this. I was driving fast through the city looking for anything that may be a clue. Something caught my eye as I zipped by an ally. Pure white wings! I pulled the bike into a u-turn and Robin followed. I stopped at the ally and ditched the bike in favor for running after what I saw. I managed to stay on it's tale until something landed on top of me. I growled and tried to fight it off, but it had a strong grip. I was about to call the Dark Magician when Robin called "Fang, get off him!" the grip released me and I stood up quickly. The one who attacked me, now known as Fang, turned out to be a tall goth looking boy with short black hair. He turned to Robin "He was after, Angel. I thought..." he was stopped by Robin. The person with white wings, turning out to be a tiny girl no older then maybe six, watched me cautiously.

"Why can't I read your mind?" she demanded. I looked at her puzzled then smirked "I have the millennium puzzle." Robin was quick to change the subject, "What did you find?" he asked. The tall blond girl spoke up. "Wally and Admeta weren't the only ones who were taken. The were five others. A ten year old boy named Ash, two six teen year old boys named Dan and Virgil, an eleven year old named Phineas, and some guy called Yugi."

Robin pov

I looked at Atem carefully a Max said Yugi's name. "We already knew about Yugi. This," I motioned to Atem "is a very close friend of his, Atem." they looked at him in sadness. He seemed to have spaced out at Yugi's name. I gently put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little bit. "Let's get back to the base." I sighed to the flock. "It seems we have more research to do."


	5. Chapter 5

The test.

Chapter 5: Come together.

* * *

I don't own anything but my own characters.

Normal pov (unknown location)

Several figures dressed in white stood around a viewing pool watching what all was happening. The scene currently was of the three pure ones trying to get back into the house to search for clues to where they were. Pure one Admeta tried the door. "Great! Is everything locked here?" came her annoyed voice. "Now what do we do? You think you could get us back to the window?" asked Pure One Yugi. A small whimper escaped the girl and she flopped to the ground "Uh-uh." Pure One Wally laughs a bit "You remind me of Apollo after he tried to keep up with us." Admeta looked up at him "If he'd just tuck his wings a little tighter he would be fine, but noooo. Don't listen to me, what do I know about it. It's not like I can do it or anything."

A new figure appeared in a flash of white. His wings folded into his back. He bowed and spoke "I bring news of the tested." the others turned their gaze to the new comer but said nothing. "The Flock, Young Justice, and Duelists continue to search for their lost friends. The Flock reported the other four moments ago. They are all going to Dakota with in the hour. Home of Pure One Virgil." they nodded and a woman's voice came from one of the figures. "Well done, Brother Ra." she turns to one of the others "Brother Zeus, it's time for the pure ones to know each other. Please unlock all the doors. Sister Trinity, please awaken the remaining pure ones." the two nodded and placed a hand over the view pool.

Admeta pov

There was a series of clicks coming from the house. I walked up to the door and checked it again. Unlocked! "Well, anyone up for exploring our luxuriously haunted new setting?" Wally shivered "All this is seriously massing with my scientificness." I laughed "You just now made up that word, didn't you?" he tried to glare at me, but couldn't manage it with the goofy grin on his face.

We walked into the house again. We walked up the stairs and began looking through the other rooms. It wasn't until we got to the third floor that anything happened. I was about to open a door when it was blasted off by what appeared to be a volt of electricity! It slammed against the wall and a boy with black hair and large brown eyes groaned. He must have been in front of the door when it was blasted. "Geez, Virgil, you're as bad as my Pikachu." another boy, this one African American came out and offered the black haired boy his hand. "Sorry, Ash. I get sparky when I'm nervous. Ask my dad."

"Um, Hi?" I offered a small wave of greeting. Not my best greeting to a stranger. They looked at us and, for a long moment, there was awkward silence. It was broken by Ash "Um," he addressed Wally "cool outfit." I smiled a bit as Wally checked his clothing and looked back at Ash "Um, thanks. I think."

Phineas pov

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When did I fall asleep? Last thing I remembered Ferb, Perry, Krisy*, Shade, and I were all trying to draw up blueprints for a mega water slide. We had just gotten to the discussion of whether or not there should be sharks involved when I felt a wave of exhaustion. That was all.

I looked around the room I was in. It wasn't Ferb and I's. I felt fear creep up in my heart. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door. The knob turned easily. I opened it and at once heard voices. "I'm not sure how I got here?" came a boy's voice "I was training when out of no where I felt like I was going to faint. I guess I did because it's all a blank after that." I peeked around a corner and saw five others standing there a girl and four boys. The girl spoke "Well, that's what happened to me too." the boy with red hair and on odd outfit next to her nodded "Same."

The boy with hair in three different colors looked behind himself, right at me. I ducked back into the corner quickly. "Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" asked a new voice. Suddenly, I was under someone's arm and with the crowd. "It's just a kid?" asked the girl. In my panic I went into, what Perry calls, self-defense mode. I rammed my elbow into whoever was holding me and, once he let go with an "oof" I tripped him up. The red head with and odd outfit fell to the ground. "Nope, freakin' trained kid." he groaned.

The girl laughed "Severs you right. You could have just said we were the good guys." she turned to me and knelt to my eye level "I'm Admeta, the idiot you just whooped is Wally, the triple hair color is Yugi, the guy with dreads is Virgil, and Ash is the one who looks like he was hit by lightning."

Robin pov

Megan landed the bio ship in Dakota and we all went civilian mode. The first place we went was Ricchie Foley's house. He's Virgil's best friend and Static's partner, Gear. I lead the way to his house and went to the door first. I tugged at my collar as it seemed to get tight. It had been sometime since I last saw Virgil and Ricchie. "Robin?" Zatana placed a hand on my shoulder and I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "It's been a while. Two years in fact."

I knocked on the door and wasn't surprised went Mrs. Foley answered. "Can I help you?" she asked. I nodded and tugged my collar again "Is, uh, is Ricchie home?" she shook her head "Ever since Virgil vanished he's been coming home later and later. I hope they find him soon." she murmured the last bit to herself then returned her attention to us. "He's probably out around town putting up more fliers."

We walked around town and looked for Ricchie. Along the way, we spotted others putting fliers up. A lot caught me off guard. Hot streak, Ebon, Puff, and Onyx were only a few. They all claimed that it was only a temporary truce between the heroes and villains of Dakota. Just until, Static got back. Because they didn't have much fun to have with out him. They didn't know that Virgil and Static were one and the same yet.

We were walking down Virgil's neighborhood when Megan reported picking up brain wave fit for a super computer coming from the park. "That's Ricchie!" I gasped heading the way she pointed. We stopped when I spotted the bespectacled boy sitting at a bench with two others. I knew them both, Sharron and her boyfriend Adam, aka rubber band man. I approached and spoke to the depressed looking bunch. "Long time, Ricchie." he looked up and a look of confusion crossed his face. I discretely showed him one of my exploding disks and his eyes got wide. "Too long, how've you been?" he asked sitting up straighter. "Same as you. Lost two friends a few days ago. Heard about Virgil and came here. You any closer to finding him?" he shook his head. "No closer then anyone. Phineas' brother, Ferb called** the other day asking the same question. I wish I could help you out."

Sharron got tired of being ignored "Okay, what's going on here? Who a you?" I looked at her then replaced my sunglasses with my mask. Those who were able to showed themselves. Megan turned green, Kaldar let his marks glow, and Zatana changed into her outfit. Adam got to his feet in shock and awe. "What are you all doing here?" I looked away. "Like I said, we lost two friends to these mysterious angels." I looked at Atem and his group "They lost one as well."

Normal pov (unknown location)

"The time has come, my brothers and sisters." said Brother Zeus. The groups are united and the time is almost ripe. Soon, we will know whether the Pure ones are safe in their worlds, as you say Brothers Ra and Janus and Sisters Isis and Trinity. Or not, as my self and the others think. Let them be tested!" a blinding light flared from the viewing pool and six creatures appeared and dove in.

*Learn about Krisy and Shade in New Neighbors. A Phineas and Ferb crossover.

**Learn how Gear knows Phineas and Ferb in Two geniuses, an Agent, and Two heroes.


End file.
